1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cage mounting assembly, and more particularly to a cage mounting assembly with a simplified configuration and capable of prompt for detaching direction for convenient use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in electronic apparatus especially in a computer for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and CD-ROM (Compact Disk-Read Only Memory) drives. Usually corresponding cages are used to mount these data storage devices in a computer chassis. A typical cage mounting assembly is directly mounted to the computer chassis with a plurality of screws. However, a screwdriver or other detaching toolings are necessary for installation or removal of the screws, which causes inconvenience and time-consuming issues in cage assembly or disassembly process.
A typical pivot attaching cage mounting assembly is disclosed in Taiwan patent No. 492614. The cage mounting assembly comprises a chassis and two cages. The chassis includes a mounting panel, and the panel extends at least one locating tab. The two cages are pivotally attached to the mounting panel on two sides thereof. Each of the two cages integrally extends a supporting leg at one side thereof, and forms a flange at the other side thereof. The flanges of the two cages are rotatablely connected with the locating tab by connecting shafts. The supporting legs function as supports when any of the cages is rotated to a position paralleling to the other one. Each of the cages can be pivoted to a folding position upon the other one in case of cage maintenance or assembly. However, in the conventional cage mounting assembly disclosed above, the cages are pivotally connected with the chassis and cannot be conveniently detached from the chassis without using a screwdriver or other detaching toolings, which causes time-consuming issue in cage assembly or disassembly process. In addition, the conventional cage mounting assembly cannot be automatically sprung out from the chassis in a direction perpendicular to a front panel of the chassis for convenience of users.
Another typical cage mounting assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 371062. The cage mounting assembly comprises a cage and a fixing bracket. The fixing bracket forms a pair of first slideways and defines a pair of screw apertures. A top face of the cage forms a pair of second guide ways paralleling with each other corresponding to the first slideways of the bracket and a pair of fixing pieces perpendicularly extending from the top face of the cage. Each fixing piece defines a fixing hole. In assembly, the second slideways of the cage slide along the first slideways of the bracket. A pair of bolts respectively penetrate through the corresponding fixing holes of the cage and received in the screw apertures of the bracket, thereby mounting the cage to the bracket. However, a suspension attaching means adopted in the conventional cage mounting assembly disclosed therebefoe often causes vibration issue and can hardly provide a firm fixation. In addition, the cage of the conventional cage mounting assembly is attached to the bracket by screws. A screwdriver or other detaching toolings for assembly or disassembly of the screws is necessary, which is unduly inconvenient and laborious. Furthermore, the directly attaching means of the conventional cage mounting assembly can hardly prompt for the detaching direction of the cage.